OtherWorld
by Yuffie-Neko
Summary: Yuffie se lembra da destruição de Hollow Bastion, de como foi traída por aqueles que lhe passavam confiança. [PósKHII][Yuffie]


**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts/Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/Kingdom Hearts II  
**Paring:** None  
**Characters:** Yuffie  
**Title:** Otherworld  
**Author:** Twilight Angel  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Yuffie se lembra da destruição de Hollow Bastion, de como foi traída por aqueles que lhe passavam confiança.  
**Warning: **Morte de personagens, só 8D  
**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts não me pertence uu"

_Go now, if you want it  
An otherworld awaits you_  
_Don't you give up on it_  
_You bite the hand that feeds you_

Estava sentada sobre o muro de Hollow Bastion, que agora havia voltado a ser chamado de Radiant Garden. Um ano havia se passado desde a luta contra mil heartless enfrentada por Sora e seus amigos e seu mundo agora lentamente voltava ao normal... Estranho... Desde quando ele foi normal...? Na verdade... Ser tão calmo era normal? Não me lembro... Quando meu mundo foi dominado por Maleficent ainda era muito nova. Mal me lembrava de antes do ataque... Mal me lembrava das feições de meus pais!

Mas uma coisa me lembro bem. Estava feliz pois logo uma caravana iria chegar ao seu mundo e tocar para todos ficarem feliz. Esperou tanto... mas no dia, veio Maleficent. Destruiu tudo.

_All alone, cold fields you wander_  
_Memories of it cloud your sight_  
_Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber_  
_Lost your way -- a fallen night_

Lembro-me do medo, da angustia! Não conseguia ver meus pais! Sua família! Família Kisaragi, de grandes Ninjas, extremamente ágeis! Saíram para lutar com promessa de salvar a cidade e, de quebra, voltarem para a pequena menina que só sabia brincar com shurikens.

Mas eles não vieram.

_Hold now; aim is steady_  
_An otherworld awaits you_  
_One thousand years -- you ready?_  
_The otherworld it takes you_

Então, dentro de minha casa apareceram aquelas malditas coisas negras! Malditos Heartless! Nunca havia sentido tanto medo... Eu, como uma ninja, não era nada! Como um ninja poderia ter medo de coisinhas 'fofas' negras de olhos amarelos brilhantes?! Eles com certeza não tinham medo de coisas minúsculas como aquelas!

Ela não merecia fazer parte da família Kisaragi...

Então vi Squall, Aerith e Cloud entrarem pela porta da frente. Mas isso não importava. Eu deveria morrer... não iria honrar meus pais... não sendo uma garota medrosa, o que era.

Squall e Cloud limparam o caminho e Aerith me pegou no colo e, por algum motivo, comecei a chorar. Chorei e abracei Aerith o máximo que pude. Por que? Pois era fraca. Aquilo me veio a cabeça enquanto o grupo corria pelas ruas procurando abrigo.

Foi quando os olhos da pequenina garota que era encontraram os de meus pais. Olhos mortos, sem vida, desaparecendo lentamente enquanto um Heartless tomava seus corações. E a ultima expressão que viu em seus rostos fora de medo. Eles tiveram MEDO, algo que um ninja supostamente não possuía. E aquilo me chocou ainda mais.

De meus grandes olhos, nenhuma lágrima saiu mais após aquela visão. Estava confusa... Por que eles...?

O grupo parou e Aerith me colocou no chão. Cloud e Squall estavam cansados de lutar. Quanto mais lutavam, mais apareciam, e ainda eram crianças! Não tinham força para agüentar uma batalha tão grande.

_Go, go into the sand and the dust and the sky_  
_Go now -- no better plan than to do or to die_  
_Free me, pray to the faith in the face of the light_  
_Feed me, fill me with sin -- now get ready to fight_

Foi quando um jovem loiro correu até nós e falou que mais a frente haveria uma nave e que deveríamos segui-lo.

Com sua magia ele abria caminho para que pudéssemos chegar a nave, porem eu cai no chão, machucando-me. Junto com todos aqueles sentimentos que tinha guardado no coração, a dor me fez explodir em uma nova crise de choro. Por que tinha que ser tão fraca?! POR QUE?!

Porem o homem mandou os outros irem até a nave enquanto ele me pegava no colo. Após a passagem de meus amigos de infância, heartless fecharam o caminho. O jovem lutou ao meu lado e parecia não possuir medo... Ele não era um ninja, mas mesmo assim não demonstrava medo. Senti-me segura em seu colo.

Talvez em vez de ninja virasse maga? Ele era tão corajoso. Poderia me ensinar a ser também! Mas essa fantasia chegou ao fim quando ele me pos no chão e disse para correr em direção a nave onde estavam meus amigos e os deles, que chamavam nossos nomes desesperadamente.

Foi quando percebi seu plano! Por que?! 'Eu preciso de você!' Pensei enquanto ele me olhava com aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes. Ele me perguntou o nome e lhe respondi prontamente: Yuffie. Na mesma hora ele então disse "Certo, Yuffs, vá para a nave. Myed aqui vai logo em seguida! Prometo!"

_You know you will_  
_You know you will_  
_You know you know you know you know that you will_  
_You know you know you know you know that you will_  
_You know you will_

Acreditei em suas palavras... mas você não as cumpriu! Por que?! Chorei enquanto a nave subia, deixando o mundo e o homem que eu comecei a admirar em tão pouco tempo. Você me pediu desculpas.

Eu gritei "NÃO PERDOO! MYED!" enquanto Squall e Aerith tentavam me segurar e acalmar e a nave finalmente saia de Radiant Garden.

_Fight fight fight_  
_Fight fight fight_  
_Fight fight fight_

Anos haviam se passado. Ela agora estava mais velha e madura, porem ela não se mostrava na frente dos outros. Havia aprendido a sua madeira a esconder seus medos. Não queria ser a garotinha fraca que é defendida pelos amigos e os vê morrer depois!

Nunca.

E quanto mais sorridente eu me mostrava por fora, mais triste eu era por dentro. Eu sei que ano após ano as trevas me consomem. Sou engolida aos poucos, e aos poucos, meu ódio aumenta. Tudo isso é culpa dos meus pais, que não souberam me mostrar que mesmo ninjas tem medo...

Culpo você, Squall "Leon" Leonheart, por sempre ser frio comigo quando eu precisei!

Culpo você, doce Aerith Gainsborough, por sempre se meter em minha vida, querendo ser minha mãe, sempre se achando melhor que os outros.

Culpo você, Cloud Strife, pois me abandonou no momento em que chegamos a Taverse Town saiu para ficar mais forte e não me levou. Justo você! Nós vivíamos brincando juntos, cabeça de chocobo maldito!

E principalmente você, Myed, por ter ido para o lado dos Nobodies... por ter vindo até Hollow Bastion e lutado contra o Sora...

Por que não veio conversar comigo?! Não sabe como eu me sinto?! IDIOTA! Como você pode...

Senti meus olhos se enxerem de água, lagrimas, e abaixei a cabeça, olhando para a nave que estava logo abaixo de mim. Iria fugir... Não agüentava mais Radiant Garden. Quero me esquecer do passado... Mudar meu nome, como Squleon fez, não vai fazer muita diferença.

Pulei e pousei segura sobre a gummy ship. Vi de longe Aerith, Squleon e Cid virem correndo em minha direção e Sorri no meu melhor estilo.

"Nyuk nyuk nyuk, Parece que alguém veio até mim para cortar minha brincadeira." Ri, olhando os três a minha frente falarem que não podia, se eu estava mesmo falando sério. Cid foi o único que viu que eu havia chorado e me perguntou o por que.

"Não é nada, gramps!" Ri, vendo-o reclamar, depois abri o Gummy e entrei, fechando-o em seguida e abrindo o auto-falante.

"Yuffie, abra esse gummy ship agora!" Mandou Squall.

"Olha, Squally, eu aguentei muito tempo sendo mandada por você, agora chega, tá? Adeus. A Grande Ninja Yuffie vai atrás de novas aventuras!"

"Yuf—"

Mas eles não conseguiram me impedir, e eu voei para fora daquele mundo. Tinha contas a acertar comigo mesma... com meu passado. Quem sabe um dia pudesse voltar?

Nah! Esperanças e sonhos são para os fracos...

_Hope dies and you wonder_  
_The otherworld it makes you_  
_Dreams they rip asunder_  
_The otherworld it hates you_  
_Free now -- ride up on it_  
_Up to the heights it takes you_  
_Go now if you want it_  
_An otherworld awaits you_


End file.
